


Не боятся огня

by AvaDay



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Dragons, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самое дорогое у Гарри - это Зейн, Найл, Луи и Лиам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не боятся огня

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Не боятся огня  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Гарри Стайлз  
> Объём: 120 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Самое дорогое у Гарри - это Зейн, Найл, Луи и Лиам.  
> Авторские примечания: АУ, фьюжн с сериалом "Игра престолов" (спойлеры на первый сезон)

Гарри смотрит на горизонт, ждет возвращения Луи и Лиама. Найл и Зейн уже лежат рядом – Найл грызет что-то, найденное в пустыне (Гарри боится предполагать, что именно Найлу показалось съедобным), Зейн громко сопит, нежась на солнце. Гарри рассеянно водит рукой по спине Зейна, нащупывает шершавые неровности. Лишь тот все еще позволяет это. Луи и Лиам обычно недовольно фыркают и сбрасывают его руку (вместе, всегда вместе, двое из одного яйца), Найл иногда даже резко взлетает и не возвращается несколько часов. Гарри старается не думать о том, как однажды Найл – и Зейн, и Луи, и Лиам – решат не вернуться. «Ты создал их», снова и снова говорят Гарри, «но они тебе не принадлежат». Гарри знает. «Я им принадлежу», кивает он и смотрит на своих драконов.


End file.
